Increasing the efficiency of electric power generation using solar or photovoltaic cells is an ongoing pursuit. Solar cells convert light energy, typically from the sun, into electrical energy. The light intensity on a solar cell may be referred to as the number of suns. On the surface of the Earth, a 1-sun concentration may correspond to a standard illumination at 1 kW/m2. In space, a 1-sun concentration may correspond to a standard illumination at 1.353 kW/m2.
Widespread adoption of solar cells for power generation may require further breakthrough in both the cost and efficiency. For example, many solar power generators currently available employ flat-plate technologies, where the solar cells operate under 1-sun concentration. These types of solar power generators have relatively low solar-to-power conversion efficiencies, are relatively large and cumbersome, and tend to transform a majority of light energy into heat. Moreover, these solar power generators may result in relatively long charge times in practice. Specifically, sometimes charging equipment using the solar power generator may take many hours, even over several days. In addition to the long charge times, the positions of the solar power generators need to be adjusted periodically during the day in order to accommodate the changing position of the sun in the sky.
Solar power generators may be used in a wide variety of applications. FIG. 1 illustrates the use of solar power generators in connection with a satellite. Illustrated in FIG. 1 is satellite 1. The satellite 1 may be used in various ways, including, but not limited to, communication, global positioning, and military-based applications. To provide power to the satellite 1, the satellite 1 may have installed a solar power generator 2. The solar power generator 2 may be a collection of solar cells, typically configured as large, foldable blankets or wings that may be deployed from a stowed configuration by unfolding the micro-concentrator solar module blanket for receiving light from the sun and converting that light to electrical power for use by the satellite. Because of its location in space and due to the size and configuration of the micro-concentrator solar module blankets, replacing, repairing, or upgrading the solar power generator 2 may be difficult and/or expensive.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.